My Bleeding heart still aches for you
by Deviant Cherry Darling
Summary: NOT your typical love story, this story will be dark. Angel moves to Los Angeles with the hope that things will get better, but what happens when his past returns to haunt him? We all know that Angelus was desired by men and women, by other demons and sorcerers. With a soul, Angel loved Buffy. Without a soul,Angelus had someone else too... and I'm not talking about Darla.


Rain fell torrentially while the sky looked like a giant gray mass that powerfully loomed over the city of Los Angeles. This city is home to countless of creatures that would be terrifying for the majority of people, creatures that stalk and feed of the terror of the humans, creatures who enjoy the pain and agony of their victims. In this very city is where our story begins.

A moan of agony is heard in the middle of the night and a human figure appeared suddenly, impacting strongly against the wet pavement of a dark alley. The figure belongs to a young girl. The girl opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to adjust her eyes to the total darkness that surrounded her. Large raindrops hit her naked body, soaking it in a matter of seconds, causing the young girl to tremble with cold. Her long black hair prevented her to obtain a clear picture of the place where she was, with trembling hands the young girl set aside her long black hair from her soaked face. The young girl looked around, she was in the middle of two large trash containers and the stench coming from them made her sneeze strongly.

The young girl slowly stood up, her breathing accelerated as well as her heartbeat. The girl started walking very slowly and was not long before her feet stumbled into something.

"Hey, watch it!" a voice said.

The young girl looked down. There was an old lady sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her body. The old woman had been sleeping, her sleepy eyes went wide as she looked at the naked young girl standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The old lady asked.

The girl stared at the old lady for a few seconds and then she rushed over the old lady. The old woman let out a scream of terror when the young girl stabbed her with a glass bottle, pressing the glass deep down her throat. The old woman's eyes went wide as she tried desperately to stop the blood from pouring from her neck. The blood of the old woman quickly covered the wet floor of the alley, while the young girl watched as the old lady died slowly. After a few minutes, the young girl walked out of the dark ally, wearing a pair of old jeans, a white shirt and a pair of snickers. The young girl walked down the sidewalk, watching the cars that drove by the Avenue, listening to the hustle and bustle of the city, as the rain kept falling torrentially and lightning could be seen in the dark sky.

A couple of blocks away, Darla walked out of the Hyperion Hotel, her red dress was quickly soaked with the cold night rain, her blond hair stuck to her wet face in a matter of seconds and Darla removed the locks of hair from her face with violence as she let out a groan of exasperation.

"Perfect despair" Darla said annoyed. "How does he dare to speak to me that way?" Darla spat annoyed as she walked down the sidewalk.

It wasn't long before Darla and the young girl ran into each other, Darla stopped on her tracks as the young girl walked past her, Darla felt something, something she hasn't felt in centuries: a mixture of horror and rage. Darla quickly turned around.

"Hey!" Darla spat. She moved so quickly that in a second, she was holding the young girl by the arm and looking at the girl straight in the eyes.

"I know you" Darla said as she stared at the figure of the young girl.

The girl looked over at Darla and felt something, something she hasn't felt in centuries: a mixture of cockiness and pride. But unlike Darla, the girl did not know where all those feelings were coming from. All she could feel were the emotions, but the girl couldn't remember what circumstances allowed all those emotions to exist.

"I don't know you" The young woman said as the rain kept soaking her whole body wet.

Darla let out a sigh and a smile began to appear in her lips.

"You think that after all these years, I wouldn't be able to recognize you?" Darla said with a sinister deep voice.

The young girl let out a whimper. A cold chill run down her spine and she knew that she was in danger.

"Oh yes! I remember you" Darla said as she got closer to the young girl.

"You are Jacqueline" Darla said with a smile on her lips.

"Jacqueline?" the girl frowned "So that's my name?" she thought. The young girl couldn't remember anything at all. She couldn't remember her own name, where she lived, who she was, who her parents were, which city she was in, everything was just plain blank. All she knew was that one moment she was completely soaked and naked in a dark alley and now she was standing in the middle of the street with a woman that claimed to know who she was. Or at least her name. But there was something about that woman, something that didn't felt right…something evil.

"I don't know you" The young girl said again, she freed her arm off Darla's grip and started to back away from Darla and soon, the girl decided that her best option was to get away from that blonde creepy woman. And so, the girl ran, as fast as she could.

Darla let out a growl and in a second she catch up with the young girl, knocking her to the ground. The girl let out a wince of pain the moment her body hit the hard and cold pavement for the second time that night. Darla spun the young girl around without any effort and for a moment the young girl felt like a rag doll.

"Don't play the innocent card with me Jacqui" Darla breathed as she held both of the young girl's wrists tightly with her hands.

"That may have worked with Angelus, but I know better" Darla said with a cruel tone of voice, looking at the young girl straight in the eyes.

The eyes of the girl went wide.

That name…. Angelus. "I remember that name" the girl suddenly thought. Strange that she didn't know who she was or anything about herself but that name…she remembered that name.

A cold chill ran down the girl's spine, her heartbeat speed up and suddenly, a warmth made its way from her chest to the rest of her body. The young girl could feel herself getting excited and relaxed at the same time just by the mention of that name…Angelus. Even though the rain kept falling torrentially in the city and the girl was still soaking wet completely, she could feel the way her body reacted to that name. Her breathing became rapid, she could hear the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, shivers running down her spine causing her to arch her torso, the heat between her thighs and the moisture that was beginning to form between them.

"Angelus" the young girl whispered as she tried to concentrate to remember who this Angelus person was, and why a simple name could turn her on, it was insanity. And most importantly, the girl needed to know who this blonde woman on top of her was.

The girl looked up at Darla with a confused expression all over her face.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked with a low voice.

Darla stared at the young girl beneath her and a flash of memories ran through her mind forcing Darla to shut her eyes closed, trying to control the wave of rage that was beginning to form deep inside of her.

Darla remembered everything.

Memories of Angelus and this young girl Jacqueline, memories of Angelus and Jacqueline together, memories of the fights Darla had with Angelus over this human, fights that Darla knew she would never be able to forget. But most of all, Darla was sure that she could never be able to forget about one thing: She'll never forget that Angelus, her precious boy, chose a human over her.

"A fucking human instead of his own sire!" Darla thought.

Darla smiled, she has been waiting for this moment alone for centuries, waiting for that moment when she could be able to let go of all the despair she felt when she find out that Angelus had another lover, a moment when she could be able to kill that filthy human Jacqueline who dared to ruin what she, the great Darla and Angelus had. And finally, after all those centuries of waiting, the moment had finally arrived.

"You took him away from me!" Darla growled as her hands moved up to the young girl's throat.

"You took him!" Darla screamed with anger. "You took him away from me! You took Angelus away from me!" Darla screamed as she strangled the young girl beneath her body. The girl struggled and tried to fight Darla, but Darla was incredibly strong.

Then, just as fast as everything started, Darla stopped, and moved her hands away from the girl's throat. The girl coughed several times trying to get some air inside her lungs as her trembling hands held onto her sore neck. Her eyes fixed on Darla's blue ones.

Darla looked down at the young girl and let out a hiss of disgust. The fear pouring from the girl's body allowed Darla to realize that this girl didn't really know who she was. This girl didn't know who Darla was and apparently, the girl didn't have any idea of who she had been in the past.

Darla blinked a couples of times in disbelief. First she was brought back by the people from Wolfram & Hart and then she had to go and deal with Angel and his filthy soul and now, there she was dealing with the one human who was known for being a part of a vampire's history, a human who managed to live through all the bloody mess of the vampire lifestyle.

The only human ever known with the power to survive a night with Angelus.

Darla backed away from the young girl.

Slowly, the girl stood up. The pressure she felt on the back of her neck due the lack of oxygen in her brain, caused that a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. The girl wiped those tears as she stared at Darla.

Darla didn't know what to do, she didn't know what was going on. The young girl in front of her looked like Jacqueline but this girl had no idea who Jacqueline was. What if she was indeed someone else, like some sort of reincarnation and therefore, this girl was a completely other person and not the Jacqueline that Darla used to know, the Jacqueline that Darla remembered from her past.

"Maybe, I've finally gone insane…just like Dru" -Darla thought- "So be aware girls, if you fall for Angelus you'll lose your mind just like an abstemious" she thought. Then slowly, a cheerful laugh scape her mouth, Darla's laugh echoed through the night, Darla was laughing hard, so hard that her whole body was trembling and she knew that if she were a human, her face would look completely red by now. That thought caused Darla to laugh even harder, slowly her attack of laughter came to an end. And then, Darla looked over at the young girl standing in front of her and a horrible sensation ran down her spine. The laugher was now replaced by anger again.

"I can't do this" Darla breathed. Tears of anger began to run down her cheeks, for the very first time in centuries.

"I can't do this, not again, not anymore" Darla breathed in agony.

Then she turned around and ran away from the young girl. Darla kept running as fast as she could, trying to stop the flow of images and memories that went through her mind. All the anger and hatred that she felt when she find out that Angelus wanted to be with that human named Jacqueline, all the sorrow and rage she felt every time Angelus was not lying next to her in bed, because Darla knew that Angelus was out fucking Jacqueline. All those memories and feelings ran through all of her mind and body and Darla couldn't bring herself to bear with all those emotions again after all those years she spent in the darkness waiting to come back to life. So Darla ran and ran, trying to run away not only from Angel and his hurtful words, but also away from the human who took away from her, her own reason of existence. Away from the human who managed to get a vampire so beautiful and perfect as Angelus to want her and to desire her in a way that Darla knew Angelus never felt for her.

Jacqueline looked at the blonde woman as she ran away from her, Jacqueline didn't understand what was going on. She couldn't remember anything, she didn't know where she was, who she was.

"I can't remember anything just that stupid name" Jacqueline said. Then she put her head in her hands and began to sob. Tears run down her cheeks and hands as her body trembled and her crying increased.

This night, this horrible night brought nothing more than trouble for her. Suddenly, a squeal of breaks rang through the sound of the rain and a black convertible car pulled up in the street right next to Jacqueline.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" a male voice said. Jacqueline slowly turned her head to the right as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. A tall man climbed out of the car and walked towards Jacqueline, she backed away from the man immediately.


End file.
